You Told Me To
by blankdreamer-13
Summary: Naminé has Roxas model for one of her sketches, but the boy can't seem to sit still. She finally gets frustrated and tells him off, which becomes Roxas' very chance. AU, Namixas


**You Told Me To**

Naminé was seated quietly under one of the park's many trees. A look of concentration was apparent on her face as the pencil she held in her hand glided quickly across the sheet of paper. Only a little more and she would be done with the general outline. She just had to-

"God, I'm sleepy," Roxas yawned, slumping from his previous position.

"Darn it, Roxas!" she yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to move a muscle!"

Roxas flashed her a lazy smirk. "Try it a few more times. You never know, it just might work."

"Ugh, why do I always pick you for my sketch model?"

Roxas held up a hand, and began counting off. "Because Sora can't even stay still for two seconds, Kairi would hold this over your head forever, Riku would always want some kind of dramatic pose, Selphie never stops talking, Hayner would just laugh if you ask, and I'm running out of fingers here so lets just leave it at that. Plus, I'm kinda hot, if I do say so myself."

Naminé scoffed and analyzed her drawing again. "I think I'm drawing your head a little too small here. The way you're talking, it should fill the entire page. Now get back into position or I won't buy you that ice cream I promised you."

Roxas reluctantly, but obediently, followed the artist's orders. But not even two minutes had passed when he was moving again, turning his head the other way.

"Roxas!"

"Oh! Right, sorry." But even after that apology, he kept on turning his head, glancing at something. Naminé finally gave up, putting down her pencil and sketchbook and sighed.

"This isn't gonna work unless I have photographic memory, I can draw anything under two minutes, or I get a better model." She looked up, seeing that Roxas was still somewhat distracted. "What the heck are you looking at anyway?"

She turned around, to see a pretty girl under another tree nearby. So her drawings were put aside just because her friend can't control his hormones. That definitely helped her mood. "Oh, I see..." she said dully. "So? You gonna hit on her or what?"

Roxas managed to focus on Naminé enough to hear the question "Huh? What do you mean?"

"The girl. Are you going to do something or not?"

"You can tell it's a girl from here?"

"Huh?"

"Naminé, I'm talking about the kitten."

"Kitten?" Sure enough, Naminé lowered her gaze to find a black kitten under a bench. It wandered over closer to Roxas. The blonde boy lured it closer and reached out to it. It seemed quite friendly, and allowed Roxas to pet it.

"Oh, it is a girl. And look, she has heterochromia," he said, pointing out one green eye and one blue. "I wonder if mom would let me keep it. I've always wanted a pet."

"Oh, is that so..." Naminé said, deliberately accenting the edge in her voice. So she lost Roxas' attention to a cat. If anything, that was an even worse blow than losing to a girl. "Is that all you've been glancing at this whole time?"

"Yeah, this is actually the first time I've seen heterochromia. Sora always said that I couldn't help myself from glancing at whatever I found unusual."

"Wow, that's _so _amazing..."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Back to my pose." He put the kitten down. "Sorry buddy, but the artist is in a bad mood."

The kitten wandered back under the bench and curled up. Roxas eyes followed it, and saw the girl that Naminé had seen earlier.

"Ohhh... so you thought I-"

"Shut up and pose."

Once more, Roxas resumed his previous position. Naminé actually thought she would be able to finish this time without interruptions, when she caught him glancing behind her again.

She slammed her pencil and sketchbook down. "What is it this time?" she growled.

Seeing that Naminé was nearing the end of her patience, Roxas decided to tread carefully. He held up his hads defensively. "Sorry, it's just that girl. I can't help but feel like I've seen her somewhere before."

"So? You're gonna tell me that you can't help but glance at anything familiar?"

Roxas was beginning to wilt under the intensity of Naminé's glare. "Well, aren't people like that? The things that catch their attention are unusual, familiar, or attractive."

"Then I guess that means next, you're going to glance at something you're attracted to, while I attempt the impossible task of sketching you?" Naminé asked harshly.

Roxas sighed, giving up. He knew that he was in hot water no matter what he said, so he chose to keep quiet.

"I'm serious Roxas. You will stay still or so help me, I will break your skateboard in half."

Roxas nodded, acknowledging the very real threat. "So, basically, you don't want me to look at anything that draws my attention."

"Let me lay down the rule now," she growled. "I don't want you to pay any attention to anything that catches your eye. I don't care if it's something unusual, familiar, or attractive. I don't even care if it's the love of your life. I want you to ignore it."

Something sparked in Roxas' eyes. Then, without even a final act of mischief, he surrendered. "Okay, if you say so."

She quirked an eyebrow at his attitutude. Was he up to something or was she just imagining things? She shrugged off the feeling of doubt. At least he being obedient enough to sit still now. She began to resume adding some of the finer details to her sketch.

When five minutes had gone by, Naminé was impressed. Roxas was actually being a good model for once. He wasn't moving an inch, and he wasn't saying a word. It was almost unnatural, especially since all of their previous sessions were always interrupted by light conversations and a few of his antics.

After a few more minutes had gone by, she was finally done. She smiled at Roxas, pleased with how cooperative he had been this time around. "Wow, I think that's the fastest we've ever finished."

Roxas didn't answer. He simply yawned and stretched out on the grass, lying down.

"C'mon, let's go get that ice cream."

Naminé stood up, but he didn't get up with her. He stayed there on the grass, staring at the sky with a bored look in his eyes.

"Roxas?"

"..."

"Roxas, are you ignoring me?"

He yawned.

Naminé could feel her temper acting up again. Was he sulking because she forced him to sit still for over ten minutes? Could he be that immature? She thought for a moment and yes, he could at times. But the important thing was not to get caught up in his pace again. She took a few calming breaths and went off to the nearby stall.

When she came back, she was holding two sea-salt ice cream popsicles. She sat down next to Roxas, deliberately eating one popsicle with as much exaggerated movement as she could at the slowest pace imaginable. She could see Roxas struggling a bit and smirked. The stuff was an incurable addiction of his.

Done with the first popsicle, she tossed the stick into a nearby trash can. "Ah, that was great!" She waved the other popsicle in front of Roxas face. "I think I'm hungry for another one."

Roxas simply turned to his side, away from her. Naminé frowned at this. She would have thought he would have given up his silent protest by now. Was he really that angry? She bit away at the popsicle with a bit more force than what was necessary, showing just how irritated she was at the thought.

"Roxas! Naminé!"

The two turned to see Olette not too far away. Roxas jumped up to his feet and waved at her energetically. "Hey, Olette! Over here!"

Olette jogged over to their spot. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Yeah, except this idiot is sulking," Naminé complained.

Olette raised an eyebrow at Naminé's comment and took a good long look at Roxas' face. "He doesn't look like he's sulking. It would usually show on his face."

"Well, he is!" she insisted. "He hasn't said a word to me since I finished sketching him!"

Olette turned to Roxas. "So? Are you ignoring her?"

"She told me to," he answered simply.

"I did not!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Olette said soothingly. "I think I'm starting to get an idea of what's going on. What did you say to make him like this?"

"I just told him to sit still."

Olette shook her head. "No, I mean the exact words."

Naminé sighed. She couldn't see where Olette was going with this. "I said he should sit still or I would break his skateboard in half..."

"Keep going."

"I told him I didn't want him to pay any attention to the things around him. I didn't care if it was unusual, familiar, or attractive. I didn't care even if it was the love of his life. I wanted him to ignore it." Olette suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "Huh? What's so funny?"

She continued laughing and slapped Roxas on the arm. "Stupid! You shouldn't make your confession so complicated! But I'll give you points for originality."

The boy was now turning a deep shade of red. "Quit bothering me. I'm not going to do all the work."

Naminé was still lost. "Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

Olette smiled. "Roxas was right. You did tell him to ignore you."

"What? When?"

"You told him to ignore the love of his life."

Naminé instantly blushed several shades of red. Was that it? The reason he had given her the silent treatment? The love of his life?

Roxas turned an even deeper shade of red. "She was the one who worded it like that..."

"Stop being so shy about it," Olette chided. "We both know that's pretty much how you feel." She smiled at the two of them. "I'm gonna go now. Sort this out you two."

She turned around and left, leaving behind two teenagers who had absolutely no idea what to do. They couldn't even look at each other straight in the face, settling with staring at the ground between them.

"She was right, you know," Naminé started. The best thing to do at times like this was to tease him. "That was way too complicated."

Roxas could only try to hide the growing blush on his face by turning away from Naminé. This was the first time she had seen him so embarrassed. If anything, that only made her want to tease him more.

"If Olette hadn't come by, what then? How could I have figured out your cryptic message of love?"

"..."

"Are you still ignoring me, Roxas?" Naminé moved closer to him so that their faces were only inches apart. He couldn't turn away anymore so he finally looked straight at her.

"You're completely hopeless, aren't you?" she continued. "This should be the time when you take the lead and sweep me off my feet and all that. Hm, then again, you did tell Olette that you wouldn't do all the work."

"..."

Naminé smirked. "Fine, I won't let you do it all. Let's see you ignore this."

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled their faces together, their lips meeting quickly, almost painfully. She could feel him tense up, but that slowly melted away, as they both lost themselves in that moment. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer, deepening the kiss. He didn't care how embarrassed he had been to finally tell her, or how much people might be staring at them for making out in the middle of a busy park. All that mattered was that moment, and the person in his arms.

They finally separated, though Roxas still held her close. She smiled at him. "So? Still ignoring me?"

He smiled back. "That would be a little hard, all things considered."

She gave a small chuckle. "I can't believe you made me go through all this trouble."

"It was worth it though."

She gave him a playful slap. "Don't decide that for yourself! But yes, I suppose it was."

"And Naminé?"

"Hm?"

"I couldn't tell you earlier since I was still 'ignoring' you but..." Roxas gave her waist a few squeezes. "...maybe you shouldn't have had that second popsicle."

Roxas spent the rest of the day and the whole of the next being ignored by Naminé.

* * *

A/N: The idea has been stuck in my head for a while now. But then I started writing, didn't feel right, stopped, couldn't forget about it, went back to it and finally finished.

Writing it felt weird. I've only written a few romance fics, but even so, this felt weirder than usual. Makes me more sure of the idea that I should stick to implied romances instead. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
